sparta101fandomcom-20200216-history
GUILD WARS
This page is all about Guild War. ALL MEMBERS are expected to participate in War. '''Several absences from Wars may lead to expulsion to Guild. Guild War is a '''TEAM EFFORT '''and we need '''ALL MEMBERS '''to participate. Wars are Thursday and Sunday from 00:01 am to 23:59 pm, which gives you 24 hours to attack. If you '''CANNOT ATTEND WAR please talk with leader. REQUIRED: Two guild wars with 5 battle attacks and minimum score of 400 to avoid shard penalty. '' '''Missing TWO WEEKS of wars results in removal from guild. *Please speak with leader if your score falls below minimum level or you cannot attend war '''''THE BASICS * Five guilds are picked randomly to fight each other * Each member in guild has five battle chances to use * Magic cannot be used, but troops can * You earn personal fame and HB, the guild gets (guild credits) * The higher your personal point score, the bigger the reward, first place guilds get a bonus * The more members we have that attack the better score we have as a guild PREPPING FOR WAR Set your base the day or night before war starts. You don't want your opponent to beat your base easily and get three stars. * Use best defensive heroes on base * Ensure hero traps are placed * Fill garrisons will other high heroes * Have full troops made You also want to plan ahead to think who is your best attack team. (It could be your defensive team). You want to have troops made to help you with offense. If troops die during battle they will revive, so you will not have to retrain them. WAR DAY Once it strikes 00:01am server time on war day, its time to strike! Your first step is to go to the event page, enter Guild Wars, pick a guild and start scouting bases. You will see team names with might levels above them. It does not matter what might level you are, always start looking at the highest bases in each guild and work your way down to your might level. Each base has the might below it. When you enter the base you will see points in the upper right corner; this is what your score will be if you beat this base. You can exit any base before the battle starts, or leave a battle before you get one star (less than 50%) without any consequences, even if any or all heroes die. When scouting bases look for easier bases to beat (i.e. one or no heroes, poor set up, etc.). Scout the four guilds for a best score. If your heroes or troops die during battle, and you achieved a score, you have to wait for them to revive before attacking again. REMEMBER: * Use Heroes best for attacking w/o magic (i.e. sk, santa, warlock, drake, grizz, vlad, harpy, etc.) * Scout bases first before attacking; jump on easy high ones in any guild * Any changes you make to your base during the war period are updated in real time. This means if you remove a hero from a base or garrison for any reason you are opening yourself up for an easy lose. Always put them back asap if you need to remove them during the war period * Work as a team; post in guild chat if you find a easy base to with good points to get * NEVER ATTACK in YOUR MIGHT RANGE, your total point score will be very low which relates to how much fame and HB you get at the end * You can click on "Rankings" throughout the day to see where the Guild and you stand * Collect rewards at the end as you would torch rewards RESULTS Here are the most recent guild war results: . 12/15/16 . NO ATTACKS: DeathByCrowz, DrMcSarcasm, Slatix971, MarkusMaximus, flambe, Rustamu4, yabadabba, bucK7964, alex4wood, LOElinah, murrin15, Donex6k, brando_1, Peas2TheWorld . 12/11/16 . NO ATTACKS: kingjwall, FantaBoB, E.N.D, kingcram, blocherrino, MarkusMaximus, HartAttacker, Rustamu4, elshereef, bilbu$, SummerFm, alex4wood, brando_1, Peas2TheWorld . 12/8/16 . NO ATTACKS: kingjwall, FantaBoB, E.N.D, kingcram, Slatix971, blocherrino, MarkusMaximus, flambe, HellRazia, HartAttacker, Gamerrrrrrr, bucK7964, yabadabba, alex4wood, brando_1, Peas2TheWorld . 12/4/16 . NO ATTACKS: DrMcSarcasm, kingcram, E.N.D, Slatix971, mackie1234, blocherrino, MarkusMaximus, doker03, HellRazia, Rustamu4, James2670, yabadabba, radkej, SinisterBunny, Peas2TheWorld . 12/1/16 . NO ATTACKS: kingcram, E.N.D, blocherrino, MarkusMaximus, Rustamu4, bucK7964, alex4wood, Peas2TheWorld, ahsleM . 11/27/16 . NO ATTACKS: E.N.D, Slatix971, mackie1234, blocherrino, MarkusMaximus, thysmay, HartAttacker, yabadabba, Theredtoilet, Nzile, miles5, brando_1 . 11/24/16 . NO ATTACKS: jasjason, Yocifire, blocherrino, ferenik, MarkusMaximus, thysmay, HartAttacker, Dragon914, Theredtoilet, Nzile, radkej, Peas2TheWorld . 11/20/16 . NO ATTACKS: DrMcSarcasm, E.N.D, NovusSphinx, AuenChemist2, doker03, MarkusMaximus, flambe, thysmay, radkej, Theredtoilet, Nzile, Adamwaller, trym-to, miles5, Xx_MoDz_xX, Peas2TheWorld 11/17/16 . NO ATTACKS: FantaBoB, E.N.D, NovusSphinx, Fede_, doker03, MarkusMaximus, flambe, ferenik, thysmay, HartAttacker, HellRazia, radkej, johnyboyo, yabadabba, bucK7964, Theredtoilet, Nzile, trym-to, LOElinah, CAelite, Xx_MoDz_xX, qface, Peas2TheWorld .''' '''11/13/16 . NO ATTACKS: portagsdace, angel1993, NovusSphinx, doker03, MarkusMaximus, ferenik, flambe, HartAttacker, thysmay, HellRazia, johnyboyo, Theredtoilet, bilbu$, Nzile, Adamwaller, Xx_MoDz_xX, qface, Peas2TheWorld, thiagaojp . 11/10/16'' . '''NO ATTACKS: Druins, wilspril, Slatix971, cc2c, MarkusMaximus, ferenik, flambe, HartAttacker, thysmay, James2670, Theredtoilet, Nzile, Adamwaller, LOElinah, Xx_MoDz_xX, qface, thiagaojp . 11/6/16 . . NO ATTACKS: doker03, MarkusMaximus, goku123490, thysmay, yabadabba, Dragon914, Theredtoilet, bucK7964, Nzile, Adamwaller, Xx_MoDz_xX, qface, Peas2TheWorld, thiagaojp . 11/3/16 . NO ATTACKS: CaveHead, TheOl18, MarkusMaximus, HartAttacker, thysmay, radkej, johnyboyo, yabadabba, Theredtoilet, Nzile, Adamwaller, miles5, CAelite, Xx_MoDz_xX, qface, brando_1, Peas2TheWorld, katlover#1, thiagaojp .''' '''10/30/16 . NO ATTACKS: CaveHead, MarkusMaximus, doker03, yabadabba, Nzile, miles5, Xx_MoDz_xX, brando_1, thiagaojp, JLehew1018, ahsleM . 10/27/16 . NO ATTACKS: DrMcSarcasm, Slatix971, JesseJ85, CaveHead, TheOl18, yabadabba, Nzile, Ray-Ray-o, LOElinah, miles5, Xx_MoDz_xX, qface, brando_1, Peas2TheWorld, thaigaojp, ahsleM . 10/23/16 . . 10/20/16 . . 10/16/16 . . 10/13/16 . . 10/9/16 . . 10/6/16 . 9/29/16 . . 9/25/16 . . 9/18/16 . . 9/15/16 . . 9/11/16 . . 9/4/16 . . . 8/28/16 . . 8/25/16 . . 8/21/16 . . 8/18/16 . . 8/14/16 . . 8/11/16 . . 8/7/16 . . 8/4/16 . . . 7/31/16 . . . 7/24/16 . . . '''''7/21/16 . . .7/17/16 . . . 7/14/16 . . . 7/10/16 . . 7/3/16 . . . 6/30/16 . . . 6/26/16 . . . 6/23/16 . . . 6/19/16 . . . 6/16/16 . . . 6/12/16 . . . 6/9/16 . . . 6/5/16 . . . 6/2/16 . . . 5/29/16 . . . 5/26/16 . . . 5/22/16 . . . 5/19/16 . . . 5/15/16 . . . 5/12/16 . . . 5/8/16 . . . 5/516 . . . 5/1/16 . . . 4/28/16 . . . 4/24/16 . . . 4/21/16 . . . 4/17/16 . . . 4/14/16 . . . 4/10/16 . . . . . 4/7/16 . . . . . 4/3/16 . . . . . 3/31/16 . . . . . 3/27/16 . . . . . 3/24/16 . . . . . 3/20/16 . . . . . 3/17/16 . . . . . 3/13/16 . . . . .' ' 3/10/16 . . . . . 3/6/16 . . . . . 3/3/16 . . . . . 2/28/16 . . . . . 2/25/16 . . . . . 2/21/16 . . . . . 2/18/16 . . . . . 2/14/16 . .